Hermione Granger: Professor
by rizzie8
Summary: Whoever thought it was a great idea to give Hermione full power in the classroom? Then again Dumbledore does have a poor hiring track record...
1. Chapter 1

Surely that twinkling isn't normal, thought Hermione as she gazed into the eyes of a younger Professor Dumbledore. They were sitting in a corner booth at the Three Broomsticks. As the day wound down, the time between new arrivals lengthened and the remaining patrons dwindled. The booth at which Hermione Granger and Young Professor Dumbledore dined had particularly low lighting. There was no reason for his eyes to be twinkling.

"-and that is why I think you would be perfect for the opening," Hermione snapped back to attention. What? What opening? Going through school again would be simply unbearable! This could not happen.

"Er—Pro- I mean, Albus. I don't really think it would be the right fit. I already know more than a lot of the students and that would not really be fair to them, you know?"

The Headmaster looked annoyed. It was a strange look for his face. Hermione was used to seeing him look worried, solemn, mischievous, and omniscient. He had never looked annoyed in her time. It seemed almost beneath him somehow. But then again, this Dumbledore had plenty of time before he needed to become an enigmatic figure.

"—so teachers really should know more than which is one of the reasons I am asking you to take this job."

Hermione realized she had zoned out again. Maybe she had time lag? Ugh, even in her head her jokes sounded lame. This was why she usually left the humor to Ron. She gathered her errant thoughts and pieced together the gist of what Dumbledore was proposing. She had always loved telling people how to do things, and being a Professor gave her the authority that required people to listen to her. Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. It probably wouldn't take that long to come up with a syllabus and she would have complete access to Hogwarts's prestigious Library. She could even get students to help her grade and would receive an income. But then again she would have to deal with children. She had never really managed a large group of students before and wasn't sure she would be up for the task.

"What if I can't manage them? I know some kids can be very troublesome. I was best friends with someone who broke rules on a regular basis. Hell, I broke rules on a regular basis!" As a student, she had been someone who preached rule-following while breaking them while necessary. As a professor, she would have to catch people like herself. It would take so much work disciplining all the errant children.

"What if you did not have to be in charge of disciplining? You could just direct the students to myself or Professor McGonagall."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds wonderful." Now there was only one thing to sort out. She looked at Dumbledore and wondered how annoyed he would be if she asked.

"So, what subject am I teaching again?"

 _ **Muggle Studies Syllabus**_ _A.K.A the shit wizards should know so they don't fuck up their lives by joining death eaters_

Hermione sighed as she tried to recall what she had learned in her Muggle Studies class. It hadn't been anything groundbreaking that was for sure. She remembered how the professor had blabbed on about things that barely featured in today's technology. Part of the problem was the wizards knew next to nothing about science and all major changes in recent history had been due to advances in science. She supposed she could teach about World War I or II but she had no interest in teaching about subjects the learner had didn't give a crap about.

Hermione had taken the job for the library and the money but she wanted to do it well. She wanted to teach the wizards why Muggles were worth something. She had realized that Dumbledore was essentially asked her to teach a course on why she was fighting the war. At least that was her interpretation of his request.

Now if only she could come up with a damn syllabus. Hermione decided to put herself in her future students' shoes. If she were a teenager, no a Harry or Ron, taking this class because it was easy, what would convince her that Muggles were people too? More importantly, what would keep her interest long enough to listen to what the teacher was saying? A slow smile took over Hermione's face as she contemplated how to make Muggle Studies the most epic class in the History of Hogwarts.

Grabbing a spare bit of parchment, she started a letter.

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I hope you don't mind, but I have a few requests that I feel are absolutely necessary for me to do my job properly…_

The excited chatter of students returning to school filled the Great Hall. There were some people here who would be very interesting in her time. Hermione smiled as she saw a teenage Amelia Bones pass her by. To think of the things she could change! But she was not sure what changing the past could mean. She didn't want to end up like that unfortunate Unspeakable who accidentally erased 25 of her ancestors and made Tuesday twice as long as it should have been. Hermione shuddered. No she would stick to being a teacher, a position most kids would ignore anyway. And if they were thinking about joining Voldemort, well then they wouldn't be taking a Muggle Studies class anyways.

Just then another student caught her eye. He was tall, had disheveled black hair, and was swaggering his way to the Gryffindor Table. He was flanked by three other boys. They were none other than the famous Marauders. Hermione squinted. From the way they went on, she had assumed that Harry was an exact copy of James, but there were quite a few differences. For one, he seemed smaller somehow. Even though he was more muscular than Harry, he did not have the same presence. This was to be expected. After all, James was not a celebrity in the Wizarding World, like Harry. He also seemed to be more handsome than Harry. Hermione looked away. It was disquieting to see the face of someone she knew so well changed in such ways.

But she couldn't help herself, as a burst of raucous laughter grabbed her attention. A tan, black haired boy seemed to be telling a story which was apparently hilarious. That must be Sirius, she mused. He looked so different as a teenager. And the gangly kid beside him was surely Lupin. His haircut seemed to have not changed in 20 or so years. And last was Peter. He seemed to be laughing along with the crowd. Hermione examined him for signs of evilness, but of course there were none. He was no different from all the other laughing teenagers around him. They wouldn't be laughing for long, Hermione thought to herself. Voldemort's reign had started during this time. Before she could depress herself more thoroughly, Dumbledore stood up.

The silence was immediate. Hermione was unnerved. Had Dumbledore held this power when she was at Hogwarts? She couldn't recall. It seemed that Dumbledore had even more respect in this time. Hearing her name, Hermione tuned back into the speech.

"-Hermione Granger."

As the students all turned around to look at her, Hermione furiously berated herself for not paying attention. What had Dumbledore said about her? Was she supposed to respond? Alarmed, she looked at the Headmaster. He smirked at her. Smirked! She had never seen Dumbledore's face contort in that way and it made him look younger. He took pity on her.

"Ms. Granger, would you like to say something about your new post as a Professor for Muggle Studies?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" said Hermione. Of course she would be expected to say something. All the new Defense Professors had said something at the Feast, right? Or had they? Hermione told herself to focus. Okay speech. That couldn't be too hard right?

"Hello students!" She waited for them to respond. There were a few half-hearted hellos, but the metaphorical crickets were chirping. God this was awkward.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I will be teaching you all Muggle Studies this year. I plan to tailor this class to teach wizards about Muggle culture…." She noticed some students drifting off and chittering with their classmates. "However, I do not plan it to be boring for Muggle-born students either. I hope I can keep this class interesting and give you all something to think about when making future decisions." Hermione finished. She had imparted her directive in the most succinct way she could. The rest they could find out in her class, she thought as she smirked to herself.

 **A/N: Hermione as a teacher instead of a student! I'm a bit sick of all the Hermione/James/Sirius/Whoever stories. This story is about Hermione as a badass teacher. Stick around, I have a few surprises for you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eating in the Great Hall from the Professor's table was weird, Hermione mused. As the newest teacher, she was seated at the end of the long table, near Hagrid. The plates were fancier than the normal, white glass ones that the students had. There were a few alcoholic drinks at the table. There was also some exquisite cake that seemed to have been made with Butterbeer. However, Hermione was most surprised by what the teachers were discussing.

When she had sat at the Gryffindor table, she sometimes would look up at the Professor's table and wonder what they were talking about. She imagined what they might be saying about her and her friends. She wondered how much they shared with each other. If she got in trouble with Professor Snape, would he tell Sinistra? Since she was a pretty good student, she had never been overly worried about what the professors were saying unless she had recently gotten in trouble.

But Hermione was surprised to realize that the teachers did not constantly discuss syllabus, students, and schedules. No, they…gossiped. It should not have been a surprise, after all the teachers were humans too. And she knew that in a place like Hogwarts where there were only 40 students in every year, the students and teachers got to know each other really well and that was sufficient reason to gossip already. She might as well pay attention. After all, she only knew a few of the students in this Hogwarts. Oh she knew _of_ plenty, but she did not know what kind of students they were, how well they worked with others, how annoying they were, and all those aspects that one learns through exposure.

"-on the Astronomy Tower! I don't know what it is about that place that attracts hormonal teenagers so easily. But as soon as Macdonald saw me she pulled away from Mulciber. You should have seen her face. I have never seen anyone so red! I swear I could have baked treacle tart on it…"

Macdonald and Mulciber? She knew Mulciber was probably Slytherin unless there was someone in that family who wasn't into to the Death Eater propaganda like the Mulciber she knew. She wasn't familiar with a Macdonald and soon lost interest in that conversation.

She saw McGonagall on Hagrid's other side. She was whispering to an unfamiliar woman.

"-some…don't know if…stress-relief…" Hermione couldn't make out what the two were tittering over. McGonagall was smiling as she talked and Hermione couldn't look away. She was surprised to see how pretty her stern professor had been. She had always thought McGonagall had the same mentality as herself but Hermione had never been the kind of girl to whisper with her girlfriends while she ate. It was jarring. Especially considering the fact that her teachers did not know anything about her anymore. As Hermione pondered what kind of reputation she wanted to build, she again wondered why no one in the future had seemed to recognize her or given anything away about meeting her before. Hermione Granger was far from a common name and she couldn't imagine someone knowing two brunette, curly-haired Hermione Grangers and dismissing it as a coincidence. Probably, her contribution to this time was so little that it was easily forgotten in the coming war. This was one of the reasons that Hermione felt comfortable interacting with the younger avatars of her future acquaintances.

Since she was looking in McGonagall's direction, Hermione saw Dumbledore turn to her and stopped her musings. She did not want Dumbledore to think she was some kind of airhead. She had castigated herself for giving him such a poor first impression. It was a miracle that he had even hired her. Then again, his standards were pretty low for professors.

"Miss. Granger, I would like to introduce you to all the professors at Hogwarts." As soon as he started talking, the others stopped their conversation and paid close attention.

"Usually this would be done at a teacher's meeting, but as the last one was two weeks ago, you were not a professor then. Anyways, this is Professor Slughorn," he said pointing to the familiar figure of her last potions teacher. He went around the table pointing out the rest of the Professors

"…Professor Bluepen, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Matrisse, and our Gamekeeper Hagrid. There are a few more professors not available for the feast but you will see them tomorrow at the meeting." Then gesturing towards her, he explained, "Everyone this is Professor Granger. As you know, she is the new Muggle Studies professor." All the professors turned to look at her. Hermione smiled nervously. It was much easier to be composed when they were ignoring her. She wondered why they had been ignoring her in the first place. Did they not like newcomers?

"It's really nice to meet you all. It will be a pleasure to work with you." Hermione hoped so anyway.

"What do you plan to teach the kids?" asked McGonagall. She eyed Hermione with a wary look. Hermione felt uncomfortable. Why did McGonagall not like her? She had always liked her.

"I plan to show them how Muggles live and function. I hope to show them that Muggles are just as accomplished as Wizards and to instill in them a sense that Muggles are worthy."

The table was quiet. Hermione wondered what she had said wrong. She looked to Dumbledore. He had that half-smile on his face that she had come to understand meant that scheming was underway. Finally, Sinistra broke the silence. But she wasn't speaking to Hermione.

"Do you know how the Board is going to react to her? I knew that a Muggle Studies class was a bad idea. Those purebloods will just use this to prove that we are trying to brainwash their students. Hogwarts funding has already been cut enough, don't you think?"

There were a few murmurs of agreement around the table. Hermione just stared at her once Astronomy Professor in shock. She was trying to appease the Death Eaters? And what did she mean that Muggle Studies was a bad idea. She had thought that the class had already been established. She recalled _Hogwarts, a History_ stating that Muggle Studies had been controversial during this time but it had never mentioned that it had started this year. But why would it be a bad idea? Hermione felt an uncomfortable drop in her stomach. She felt like she was missing something. Surely the professors opposed the Pureblood agenda?

"Do you not think that it is important to teach the children tolerance? Just because Wizards don't understand Wizarding culture doesn't mean they should dismiss it."

"They certainly need to learn tolerance. But what you are suggesting is preposterous. You will simply be fanning the flames until it builds into fiendfire. We need to stop the Board of Governors from gaining more control in this school and provoking them while we are trying to negotiate is not a good idea. Not that any of this is your fault." The gray-haired professor who had been talking to her turned to Dumbledore.

"I suspect you are behind this. As professors, we don't have any say over this new course but just know that the Board already has it out for Muggleborns. This will make their time here even more difficult."

With that he swigged down his glass of PheonixPhire and burped.

Hermione looked away, a dark blush staining her cheeks. She couldn't believe them. How could they just let the Death Eaters get away with brainwashing the students and not do anything to oppose it? No matter. They weren't teaching her class, she was. And she would make sure to fan the flames. Oh yes, she would fan them so hard that they would go out! And then she would laugh over the ashes of the Pureblood propaganda. If they thought Hermione Granger, proud Muggleborn, would allow some stuck-up, in-bred, idiots to control her class they had another thought coming! The professors would have to appease her!

 **A/N:** So I thought of this plot when I was reading some Marauders-era Hermione Time Travel fics. I meant it to be a lighthearted, funny story about some crazy things Hermione does while she is a teacher. I have a few ideas but I would love to hear from you readers. Is there anything that your teacher has done that was hilarious or really interesting? Is there anything you would like to see Hermione do?


End file.
